Future Seen, Future Do
by A and W Rootbeer
Summary: Hermione, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, discovers that she has the power of preminiton and sees Harry leaving. Three years later, Harry returns one night. Will a romance blossom? But what about Ron? Edited.


A/N: Er . . . . . I needed to get this out because all these ideas are  
bugging me! At the end of the story thingy, I will have a lot of ides  
posted and you can take one, just put in the summary or in an Author's note  
that it is my idea! ALL requirements must be there, if there are any!  
Anyway, read and review!  
  
One shot ficklet thingy . . . . I think and hope:  
  
Hermione Granger gasped, eyes wide. She looked around wildly, her heart  
pounding furiously. Her chest heaved as she looked around at the scene,  
just as she had imagined it. It horrified her, because if all this came  
true, then -  
  
"Hermione." She cried out and turned around, throwing herself into his  
strong arms. Her frail frame shook harshly with sobs and she gripped him  
tightly around the neck. His strong arms wrapped around her delicate waist  
and he buried his face in the side of her neck.  
  
"Don't leave me," she breathed. His grip on her tightened momentarily, but  
then he pushed her away.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked quietly, avoiding her cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"I saw it, Harry. Premonition." Harry Potter shook his head, shaggy black  
hair falling into his tear - filled emerald eyes.  
  
"If you saw it in a premonition, Hermione, you'll understand why I have to  
leave." She shook her head, hands shooting up to cover her mouth.  
  
"No. I *won't* let you go!"  
  
"You can't stop me!" Harry said furiously. He dropped his eyes once more.  
"I have to go, Hermione. He's causing too much destruction."  
  
"Harry, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," she whispered.  
Harry stepped forward, arms toward her as if to take her in his embrace,  
but then stepped back.  
  
"You're not alone. You have Ron." He stepped forward and touched her cheek.  
Her hand reached up to take his, but he yanked it away. Gazing at her, he  
stepped back. "Goodbye, Hermione."  
  
"No! Harry!" She cried reaching for him. He grasped her hand, raised it to  
his lips and kissed her soft skin.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"NO! HARRY!" But it was too late; he had already apparated out. "HARRY!"  
she screamed and collapsed onto the cold grass, her arm still outstretched  
to the spot where Harry had disappeared. She sobbed harshly into her other  
arm, her clothes becoming damp with early morning dew.  
  
She heard thundering footsteps behind her but paid no attention to them.  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her up roughly. She  
cried out and struggled against them, but the person kept a tight hold on  
her. "HERMIONE! STOP!" She froze; she knew that voice.  
  
"Ron, let me go!" she yelled and began to struggle again. Ron flipped her  
around and pulled her tightly against his chest. She fought him until she  
felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her right and saw  
Remus Lupin, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looking at  
her sadly, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, looking around frantically  
behind him.  
  
"Hermione," Remus said gently. "He's not coming back." She choked on a sob  
and buried her face in Ron's shoulder.  
  
*** 3 years later ***  
  
Hermione Granger gasped and blinked at him. He fidgeted in front of her  
slightly and nearly fell over in the process. She blinked once more and he  
bit his lip. "Marry me?" He raised the black velvet case that had the ring  
and the sun glinted on the diamond.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Yes, Ron, I will marry you." Ron smiled and placed the  
ring on her finger before leaning forward to kiss her, but she stopped him.  
  
"C - Can we go home?" she asked. Ron nodded, unsure, and stood up, closing  
the case and storing it in the pocket of his trousers. He reached out a  
hand to help her stand up, but she stood on her own, glanced around, and  
apparated out. Ron sighed and apparated into the living room of the house  
that he, Hermione and, if he ever came back, Harry, shared.  
  
"Hermione?!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm going to bed now, Ron. Goodnight," Hermione's voice floated down the  
stairs.  
  
"And girls are supposed to be happy when they get engaged," Ron muttered to  
himself and trudged into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sunk down onto her bed and drew the covers over her form. Why had  
she said yes? She didn't really love Ron, but the one she loved had been  
gone for three years; no letter, no note, or anything had she received from  
him. And it hurt.  
  
She threw the covers from her body and flipped on the light on her bedside  
table. She stood and stripped from her skirt and blouse, her stockings and  
pumps going next. With a sigh, she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over  
her hair, the silk feeling cold against her stomach. She pulled her hair  
out of the banana clip as the nightgown floated to touch the hardwood floor  
of her room. Shaking her head, her curls bounced and swayed and she sighed  
once more, grabbing the novel from the bedside table and climbing under the  
covers.  
  
As she lost her self in the crisp pages of the novel, the sun began to set  
outside, casting oranges and pinks and purples across the sky. As the sun  
was setting, a figure was hurtling toward the balcony of Hermione's room.  
It was slumped low and gliding through the air quickly, passing like a  
speeding bullet. The figure kept muttering, over and over again, "Please .  
. . . please wait for me. I love you." By the time the sky was as black as  
midnight, the figure crashed onto the balcony, the broom flying from his  
grip and slipping under the cast iron bars and falling to the grass below  
with a soft thud.  
  
"Hermione," the figure whispered, standing slowly. They gazed at the silk  
curtains that hid her from view and slowly reached out, placing a hand on  
the window as rain began to pelt the earth. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised. What was that noise? It sounded as if  
something had crashed on her balcony. She placed her bookmark in her spot  
and placed the novel on the bedside table. She grabbed the end of the  
comforter and gasped as a black and white image played before her eyes:  
  
She saw herself, eyes closed and a head of messy, ebony black haired person  
kissing her neck gently. Her mouth opened and she let out a cry, before she  
was pulled back into the present, gasping. She looked around in shock. Had  
that been Harry? Why would she have a premonition about him when she hadn't  
seen him for three years?  
  
Hermione stood and walked to her window, where she pulled the doors open  
and gasped in shock and awe. "Harry," she breathed when she saw him. He  
trembled, from the intense cold of the rain and from seeing her.  
  
"Hermione," he choked out and she gestured him into the room. He stumbled  
inside and she closed and locked the glass doors. She turned and saw him  
looking around and then his emerald eyes landed on her. She glanced at him  
and gasped; he looked horrible. The bottoms of his trousers were shredded  
and his shoes had holes in them. His coat, if it could be called one, was  
ragged and ripped, the blue shirt beneath barely covering his chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she breathed and launched herself at him. Harry clutched her  
to his chest and she felt his heart pounding painfully hard against her own  
chest. She looked up at him and he reached up, caressing her check. She  
reached up and grasped his hand in her own and gasped as another vision  
filled her senses:  
  
She saw herself and Harry, lying on her bed, his hands gently caressing her  
body as she let out gasps and cries.  
  
Hermione pulled back from Harry and he looked at her curiously, before  
stepping forward and cupping her cheeks in his hands. "What did you see?"  
he asked tenderly.  
  
"Us," she whispered before crushing her lips against his. He groaned and  
wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and walking over to the  
bed, where he sat down and pulled her gently onto his lap. She pulled away  
and began to kiss down his neck, shivering as he ran his hands up and down  
her back. The front of her silk nightgown was soaked with rainwater, but  
she didn't care; all she cared about was Harry.  
  
"I dreamt about you," he gasped out as she nibbled at his collarbone. "I  
dreamt that you loved me." She pulled off his coat and tossed it onto the  
hardwood floor, his shirt following soon after.  
  
"I do love you," she whispered, running her hands over his smooth chest and  
toned muscles. He shuddered at her touch and reached forward, pulling her  
into a breathtaking kiss.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stirred as sunlight streamed through the silk curtains and the  
birds chirped. She pried her eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust her  
vision. A soft murmur caused her to look down and she saw Harry Potter,  
arms curled tightly around her slim waist, and his head resting between her  
breasts, his ebony hair tickling her soft skin.  
  
She smiled softly and reached up to stroke his soft locks when all the  
memories came flooding back of the night before; she had accepted Ron's  
marriage proposal.  
  
Hermione gasped loudly and Harry stirred. He looked up at her, his emerald  
eyes sleep ridden and red from the tears of ecstasy and love that he had  
shed. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and reached up, pressing his lips  
softly to hers.  
  
As she felt his soft lips on hers, all her problems were forgotten and she  
began to kiss him back, enjoying the warmth that his body radiated. He  
pulled his lips from hers moments later, much to her protest, and smiled at  
her. "I love you, Hermione." Her breath caught and she smiled, cinnamon  
eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," she uttered. Harry grinned and gestured toward the  
room.  
  
"I'm surprised that the silencing charms didn't break," he said. Hermione  
gasped and smacked his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Harry!" Harry smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
"Love you, Beautiful."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
Ron picked up his wand and carefully levitated the cups of tea in front of  
him, heading toward Hermione's room. He wanted to surprise his fiancé, with  
a nice cup of tea and then by taking her out to brunch at her favorite  
restaurant. He smiled as he thought what would happen before they got to  
the restaurant.  
  
He reached Hermione's room and grabbed the doorknob, pushing the door open  
without knocking, knowing that Hermione wouldn't mind. He walked in, a  
large smile on his face, but it instantly disappeared when he saw Hermione  
kissing another man.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Hermione pulled away from the man and they swiveled to look at  
him, and what shocked him more was that it was his best friend, Harry  
Potter. "Harry?!" he asked, shocked. Harry gulped and nodded slowly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried and reached for her nightgown, covering her chest;  
she had never been intimate with Ron and she didn't want him to see her.  
Ron's face hardened suddenly and he lowered his wand, the cups of tea he  
was levitating shattering on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Hermione," he growled. "Get out of that bed right now; you are *MY*  
fiancé!" He bellowed. Harry gasped and looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Fiancé?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and  
nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he  
turned away.  
  
"I - I thought that you loved me."  
  
"Oh, Harry," she breathed and touched his cheek, but he wrenched away. She  
bit her bottom lip. "I *do* love you."  
  
"Don't lie Hermione!" Ron yelled at her and she turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm not lying, Ron. I do love Harry." She reached up and removed his ring  
and let it drop to the floor.  
  
Ron took a step forward, raising his wand. The last thing he heard before  
Harry joint apparated Hermione and he out was the 'plink' of the engagement  
ring as it fell to the floor.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione appeared into his room, the room Hermione had told him  
about as they lay in each other's arms last night. He placed her down  
softly on the bed and stroked her cheek gently. His hand gently traced all  
the features of her face; her eyes, lips, nose, and cheeks.  
  
He raised his hand toward the closet and murmured something. Instantly, a  
pair of black jeans, a red shirt and pair of boxers appeared in his hand.  
Hermione smiled; he had learned wand less magic in his sixth year. He  
murmured again and was instantly dressed, a pair of sneakers appearing on  
his feet as well.  
  
Harry looked at her and stroked her hair softly. He leaned forward and  
kissed her gently, pulling away before she could respond. He stood and took  
a step back from her. "Harry?" she asked, quivering. "Harry, where are you  
going?"  
  
"I'm leaving, Hermione." Her breath hitched and she sat up, the nightgown  
that had disappeared with them sliding down and pooling around her waist;  
Harry looked away.  
  
"F - for how long, Harry?" she whispered. Harry sighed.  
  
"As long as I think it necessary. You and Ron need to become friends  
again."  
  
"No, Harry!" she cried and reached for him. Harry glanced back at her and  
gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he said, a few tears skidding down his cheeks.  
  
"HARRY!" she cried. He waved and then apparated out. "NO!" she yelled; it  
felt like she was seventeen again, when Harry was first leaving her. Would  
it be another three years until she next saw him? And if it was, would she  
be engaged the day he came back to Ron again?  
  
"Harry," she whispered, before collapsing into a heap of sobs; she cried  
until there were no more tears, and even then they kept coming. She cried  
herself to sleep and didn't awake until dusk.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry," Lavender Brown said as she sat down next to him on  
her plush leather couch. Ron sighed and took the cup of tea that she  
offered him.  
  
"Yeah, I am too. I really liked her." Lavender looked surprised.  
  
"Liked her? Don't you love her?" Ron thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I do, but only as a friend."  
  
"Then why did you ask her to marry you?" Lavender asked as she placed her  
hand on his back and made small circles. "You should only ask someone to  
marry you if you *really love* them. Why, Ron?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I guess everyone thought we were going to get married, so I asked. And I  
thought that Harry was never going to come back." He laughed bitterly. "Boy  
was I wrong."  
  
"Yes Ron, you were wrong; but not in the fact that Harry would never come  
back. You should have never asked Hermione to marry you if you didn't  
really love her. You didn't consider her feelings at all, just thought that  
it was the best thing to do." Ron nodded.  
  
"You're right," he said softly. "I've been such a twit!" Lavender smiled.  
  
"You were always a twit!" She hugged him tightly and Ron felt a strange  
feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. He pulled away and  
looked at her curiously before pressing his lips to hers softly.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stirred as she heard a not so soft POP fill the air. She opened  
her eyes and sat up, wondering where she was. The memories all flooded back  
to her and she let out a sob, gazing at the closet door. "Harry," she  
choked out.  
  
"Yes, my love?" a deep voice asked. She gasped and turned her head so that  
she was looking to the front of the room.  
  
"Harry," she breathed as she saw him; the setting sun outlined him, the  
oranges giving him an unearthly glow. A gentle smile was gracing his lips  
and Hermione felt a stirring in her heart.  
  
"Harry," she uttered again, reaching toward him; he seemed to float over to  
her as he walked over to the bed. "Harry, I need you."  
  
"Yes, my love," he whispered as he lowered himself into her arms. "I need  
you too." He kissed her tenderly and she clung to him, her heart pounding.  
  
Their love was soft and tender this time, not the crushing passion like  
last night; but it was just as breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
An undetermined time later, Harry spoke, his voice choked. "I'm sorry,  
Hermione."  
  
"What for, Harry?" she asked as she stroked his hair. He looked at her and  
sighed.  
  
"For not telling you that I loved you before I left."  
  
"I was with Ron," Hermione countered.  
  
"For blocking you out of my life."  
  
"You were scared I was going to be targeted by Voldemort."  
  
"For disappearing for three years and not contacting you." Hermione had  
nothing to say about that, except one thing.  
  
"I never tried to contact you either."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Harry wailed. "I didn't send you anything, letting you  
know that I was alive and ok, just trying to get up the nerve to come back  
to you."  
  
"Harry," she breathed and turned his head so he was looking her straight in  
the eye. "I should be sorry then, too." Harry shook his head and a few  
tears trickled down his rosy cheeks.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be." Hermione nodded and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I should, and I am."  
  
"I couldn't live without you, Beautiful," he uttered. "That's why I came  
back today. I was prepared to leave and let you and Ron have a wonderful  
life, but I couldn't go; I need you too much to ever let you go again." She  
hugged him tightly.  
  
"I know the feeling," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
~*~ Fin~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you like it. Please please please review!  
Thank you! FYI people! On a phoenix's wings: All the chapters are plotted  
out, and I will try and get the first chapter out by today, but I might not  
be able to, but if I do, and I don't like it or I don't get many reviews  
*hint hint*, which it is in DIRE need of, I might have to halt the story  
until summer! Anyway! Please review!  
  
Hugs and Smooches,  
  
A and W Rootbeer aka: Bookworm Sweetheart ;D 


End file.
